


First Time

by astralpcrker



Series: ThorBruce Week [2018] [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Marvel Characters Featured, ThorBruce Week, kind of not canon compliant, thorbruce, thruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralpcrker/pseuds/astralpcrker
Summary: There is a first time for everything. Whether that is discovering who you are, or learning something new, does not matter.The first time Thor Odinson and Bruce Banner kissed could have been one for the history books. Their friends told them it had seemed like they were truly falling in love, but to the two of them, it sealed the deal on their relationship and how much they need each other.





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is for prompt one of ThorBruce Week 2018 which is "first time"
> 
> I'm interpreting it as the, "first time Thor and Bruce kiss in front of the Avengers"

If Bruce had been told that he was going to fall in love with the God of thunder he would have never believed them.

While Bruce was incredibly smart, something that was considered nerdy to the average person — talking so much about radiophysics or nuclear physics to people who barely understood the subjects — he had an additional _problem_ that ironically came from one of those several Ph.D's.

The Hulk was a part of him that he never fully accepted or liked in the slightest. Bruce would slip into this mindset that the Hulk represented this evil or harmful intended part of himself and if he did not have to show it, he would never do so again.

For him, missions where _"Code Green"_ is called make him feel like he is shoved into a pit of despair by himself and forced to come out as the Other Guy. While he cares for the Avengers and wants to help people, it sometimes feels that he is doing more harm than good. He's a huge, green, rage-monster, that can destroy a whole city block in minutes. How in any sense of the word is he helpful?

The large, black, noise canceling headphones strapped over his ears were streaming a soft Italian opera song into his ears. Bruce let his eyes stay closed as he leaned up against the cool metal wall of the Quinjet. His breathing was soft and slow, even and deep.

Thor could not help but keep his eyes on his lover, making sure he was okay and felt safe. If he needed to do that for him, he would in a heartbeat. He set down StormBreaker, and walked over to Bruce and sat next to him.

Bruce’s eyes opened quickly in alarm, but soothed as he noticed his boyfriend sitting next to him with a soft smile. He let his head fall onto Thor’s shoulder as the latter man reposition him to lay his legs on his lap.

_And if Tony Stark noticed the small gesture and smiled, that didn’t matter much to him._

With a small smile and concerned eyes, Thor positioned his index finger in a curled position under Bruce’s chin and turned his head to him with his index finger and thumb.

Thor pressed their foreheads together and let Bruce take the gesture for one of support and full of love and promise.

_Sure, Natasha Romanoff might have seen the two lovebirds’ interaction, but she would never admit to the smirk that was surely on her face._

“You know I love you... Both of you?” Thor murmured softly.

“Yeah, I know. Say so ev’ry time...” Bruce slurred sleepily.

_Steve Rogers definitely heard their exchange of words, but that just made him smile and wrap his arms around Tony, leaning his head on his shoulder. They took comfort in each other and whispered about Thor and Bruce._

Teasingly, Thor pressed a kiss to Bruce’s temple, making him blush lightly and dip his head into Thor’s hand as it came up to cup his face. A small smile broke out on his face, and he nuzzled their noses together.

“Would you stop that.” Bruce mumbled through a laugh.

“Hm, what? What is the mighty Thor doing that is making his beloved laugh like that?” He teased.

“Jus’ kiss me or leave me to my music.”

Bruce’s smirk made Thor’s smile grow wider and he captured his lips into a kiss. It was slow, breathless, and absolutely sweet. Bruce’s chapped lips pushed against Thor’s soft ones, and Thor cupped his face with one hand, the other resting on his legs and brushing slowly back and forth across his thighs.

_The Avengers could not help but smile and feel happy for their two friends. The fact that they had people to make them happy, could not be more special._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! this isn't my best work, but i promise they'll get better. I cannot wait to write more of these prompts!


End file.
